


The Kira Chronicles

by KiiaKey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Allll the tropes, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a space porn writer, Ben is in love with Rey and can't handle it, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rey loves Bens ears, Size Difference, Smut, Two Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiaKey/pseuds/KiiaKey
Summary: Kylo Ren is Rey's favorite porn space opera writer. Ben Solo writes in the small cafe where she begins to work at. She spills coffee on him and they begin to see each other in the oddest of places, and Ben cant get enough of her. When Rey finds out Ben's secret she isn't sure what to think.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182
Collections: Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	The Kira Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisky/gifts).



_He grasped her leg and pushed it into her chest, driving himself deeper. He felt himself push against her cervix and felt the eyes roll back into his head. His hips paused and he savored the moment of being balls deep in the woman he sought after for so long._

_A movement below him caught his attention. The subtle push of hips against his own. “Supreme Leader,” Kira gasped. “Please!”_

_The leader of the entire galaxy looked down at the form below him. Writhing, begging for more. Begging for_ him _._

_The supreme bent down and brushed his lips against Kira’s ear. “You’ll take what I give you Desert Rat.” He breathed before he straightened up and began pumping his cock-_

“Fuck!” Ben shouted. Hot coffee spilled onto his hand and a portion of his laptop. He violently moved his arm from the source of scalding pain and panicked over the keyboard with the other. A used napkin from a chocolate croissant earlier in the day functioned as a poor source of coffee removal. 

“I am so sorry sir! I was trying to refill your drink and my hand slipped!” 

Ben scowled at his hand and keyboard. One was better off than the other, but both had suffered. “Why don’t you pay more attention to where your-” 

He looked up. A small slip of a girl stood before him with a half full pot of dark liquid, dressed in an apron that read _Caf_ e _2187_ . The apron had a variety of pins and buttons on her chest in bright, eye catching colors centered around stitching that said _Susan_. Her hair was pulled back and showcased her soft features and wide eyes, currently staring at him in shock. 

“Pouring…” He finished awkwardly.

The girl brandished a rag from the front pocket of her apron. Her eyes moved from his slack face and focused on his computer, now slightly smoking. “Shit.” She walked to his side and leaned over him to wipe at the keyboard. Her thin form almost completely eclipsed his personal space and he caught a slight scent of vanilla. Small rounds covered in the thick apron material presented themselves before him. 

Ben felt his ears reddening. The last time a woman had her beasts in his face was his unfortunate twenty first birthday at the strip club. Now his ears were red and his pants were getting tight for a completely different reason. 

“I can fix this.” 

Ben heard the girl muttering in a british accent and looked up from his pants and jerked in fear. The waitress was in full view of his computer screen and the words _Cock_ and _Cervix_ were suddenly extremely prominent. 

“No!” He shouted. He stood abruptly and his chair bent over backwards with the movement. Ben shouldered past her and pushed her away with his right and swiped the computer with the left. He tried not to focus on how his hand pushed against her soft belly with ease. 

The waitress stumbled back a bit. Her previously remorseful expression turned sour. “Hey, I was just trying to help. You didn’t need to push me.” 

Ben swallowed. The upbeat cafe atmosphere suddenly felt suffocating under her gaze. He felt the gazes of other confused patrons fixed upon him. He stood over her awkwardly and looked down upon her. The half destroyed laptop still hung loosely in his left hand. “I'm sorry.”

She straightened her shirt and blew an errant strand of hair out of her face. She still looked pissed, though slightly less so after taking a deep breath. 

“Everything okay over here?” Ben heard a concerned voice behind him and he stifled a groan. _Great._ _Now someone else would see how much of a disaster this was._

“Ben?”

He turned. “Finn.” 

“Ben?” The girl questioned, eyebrows raised. “Finn, you know him?”

Finn walked up and stood between them. He said, “Ben is an old friend, Rey” at about the same time Ben cut in with, “-Not really.”

Silence.

Finn stood and observed the wetted table with a hand over his mouth while Rey looked Ben up and down confusedly.

_Fucking say something say anything-_

“I thought your name was Susan,” He spit out.

“I replaced Susan. I don’t have my own apron made yet.” 

“Oh.”

A beat.

Ben clenched his jaw and looked out the window behind Rey. The city moved on, despite his internal turmoil. _Maybe a bus will hit a patch of ice and kill me later._

Finn clapped his hands, causing Ben to jump. “Well, Ben I can see that this was an honest mistake. Sorry about the laptop.” Finn had the decency to grimace at the drowned electronic. “We’ll replace it of course. How does free coffee for a year sound for your troubles?”

“Fine.” He said lowly. He just wanted to get out of here and cringe alone for the rest of the day. It wasn't like he would ever show his face here again anyways. _So much for his favorite writing spot._

“Great.” Finn clapped him on the shoulder. “Rey will get you set up next time you come in.” 

“I will?” She asked quietly.

Finn turned and murmured to her softly.

Ben breathed out and turned away to gather his things while the two talked. Makes sense that she wouldn’t ever want to see him again after he pushed her and shouted in her face. He stuffed the now ruined computer in its leather case under his arm and shook his head. He strode past the girl and Finn, aiming to evacuate as soon as possible. He almost had his hand on the door handle when Finn called out to him.

“See you around Ben!”

Ben turned over his shoulder and gave a halfhearted wave and an uncomfortable scowl. He pushed through the door and the last thing he saw was Rey’s eyes focused on his retreating form.

* * *

Ben filled the space that was usually taken with writing by spending time at the gym. He had to get his aggression under control, as per the advice he paid twice a month for. Starting a writing habit had improved significantly, and even brought in a few bucks on the side. Still, there was nothing like spending an hour or two in a hot gym and working out so hard he couldn't think anymore. 

Especially about a pair of hazel eyes. 

Ben refused to stoop to base measures to get her out of his head. Everytime he got the urge to take himself in hand he groaned, and tried to distract himself with a run or writing a scathing review of something online. Sometimes it worked. Other times, he woke up with her face in his mind and his cock as hard as a rock.

True to his word, Finn sent Ben a replacement laptop later in the week. It was the same pretentious make and model as his last one thankfully. Ben didn't even want to know how he got his address. _Probably from Poe’s big mouth._

Since he was resigned to never step foot in _Cafe 2187_ again, he packed up and drove to the university outside of town. The dean was an old friend of his moms and never let him forget the time she babysat and Ben threw up applesauce all over her Dior. Regardless, the library was big and quiet, and the coffee shop on the first floor wasn't great but at least it was caffeine.

Ben finally settled in a leather chair with a large black dark roast and rolled his neck out. The area he was in was a more secluded part of the library and few ventured to his part of the wing. He closed his eyes and began to meditate on the story.

_“Kriff, Kira.” Matt groaned. “I’ve waited so long for this.”_

_“Me to. Ever since I saw you crash land in the ruins I’ve wanted you.”_

_Matt leaned down to suckle at her nipple. “One day I’ll make you my queen, and we can rule the galaxy forever. “_

_Kira groaned. “But what about my debt? What about the baklavian gang? They’re looking for me.”_

_“Let it all go Kira. Your mine now.”_

_Kira gasped at the words and opened her legs for Matt. He began to slowly insert a finger into her soft pussy. He began to insert another, but Kira stopped him._

_“What’s that sound?” she asked._

_“Sound?”_

_“That banging noise?”_

_Matt perked his head up. “I don’t hear-”_

BANG

Ben jerked his eyes open suddenly and gripped the sides of the arm chair. He swiveled his head around and looked for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. He was the only one in sight. Ben strained his ears for a moment longer and heard nothing. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes again. 

_“There’s no sound baby. It’s just us now.”_

_Kira breathed a sigh of relief. “I can’t wait to be your queen, Supreme Leader. I can’t wait to stand by your side forever.”_

_Matt brushed his knuckles against the softness of Kira’s face. Her blonde hair moved to the side with his fingers. “You never have to be alone again.” He leaned in and passionately kissed Kira with all his might, shifting his weight to allow his cock to-_

BANG

Ben opened his eyes with a scowl. This time, he was _sure_ he heard something. He stood from the chair and began stalking the aisles, looking for the culprit of the loud and distracting sound. His long legs allowed him to travel down the long hallways with ease in search.

BANG

The sound was getting closer. It was coming from the back corner of the wing. Ben set around a bookshelf and saw it.

A woman stood with her back to him, landing thick, leather bound books on a metal cart. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the highest shelf and then let the books fall to the cart. She seemed to have no disregard for the noise it was creating and had headphones in both ears.

“Hey!” Ben called out from behind. The woman gave no indication that she heard him. Ben moved closer. His patent shoes reflected the dim lights between the stacks. “Excuse me!” He said louder. 

BANG

She let another book fall and Ben’s blood pressure rose. _This was a library! It was supposed to be quiet_! He rushed forward and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. 

The girl turned and screamed, making Ben flinch. She quickly took out her headphones and faced Ben head on. 

He blanched. It was the girl from the coffee shop. Her brown hair was down in soft waves this time and the apron was missing, but there was no mistaking her. 

“Ben...?” Her brow furrowed.. “What are you doing?”

“Uhhh…” Ben cleared his throat. “The noise was distracting me. I..” He trailed off. He couldn't take his eyes off her confused face.

Rey took a minute and looked to the shelf, then the books in her cart. “I see.” She stepped back and fixed a book’s placement in the cart. “I didn’t realize it was making such a noise.” 

Ben’s arm moved up toward her ears, then down as quickly as it rose. “Your headphones.” He said. “I'm sure they were blocking out the sound.” 

Rey gave him a soft smile and looked at the small buds in her hand. “Muse blocks out everything I’m afraid.” She stuffed them in her pocket. “What are you doing here? No offense, but you seem a little...unconventional to be a student here.”

“The Dean is an old friend of my mothers. She lets me work here sometimes.”

“Work?” she cocked her head. “Is that what you were doing that day in the shop?”

_Oh God did she see my screen did she read my work oh no oh no-_

His eye twitched. “Something like that yeah.”

Rey smirked. “Something like that, huh?”

Ben reached up and rubbed his neck. “I better get going.” He turned to step away and head back to his secluded area, ears getting redder by the minute. 

“Ben, wait!” Rey rushed forward and grasped his arm. “I want to apologize-for the coffee accident.” Her hand traveled down his coat to inspect his hand. “Did you get burned?”

“No.” His voice was suddenly grovely. Rey was still touching his hand and turning it over and over. Her soft skin was sliding against his rough calluses and tracing his veins. She let her fingers trail over his wrist and down his long fingers lightly. Her path seemed vague in that her only focus was set to his blood on fire as much as possible. 

“I was worried.” She said quietly. She lightly released his hand and let his fall to his side. His hand flexed with the absence of hers.

“I'm alright Rey.” He stood over her and became aware of how tall he was in comparison to her. Her head came up to his breastbone and she looked up at him through her lashes. His eyes roved over her face and noted the light freckling on her cheeks and the dusting of a blush. 

She nodded. She stared up at him for a moment longer, then shook her head and breathed through her nose. “I’m glad your okay. I should…” She trailed off and motioned over her shoulder at the books. “They don’t organize themselves.” 

Ben straightened. His hand was starting to shake slightly so he shoved it in his coat pocket. “I’ll leave you alone. Have a good day.” He turned on a heel and tried to think about traffic routes, route canals, theoretical physics-literally anything but her skin against his and how bad he wanted to feel it again. 

* * *

_“Matt...all those people...what have you done?” Kira cried._

_Matt clenched his jaw. “I did what had to be done.”_

_“But the families! There were children present! They were innocent!”_

_“Noone is ever really innocent Kira.” Matt sighed. He looked down at his hands resting on his throne. “Especially not me.”_

_Kira stood below him on the smooth marble. They could see the spying glass from their respective positions and it showed fire, and death._

_“This isn’t you…” Kira gasped. A tear ran down her cheek. “Who did this to you?”_

_Matt looked up sharply. “This is the price I have to pay! Im supreme Leader!”_

_Kira took a step further. Her face was earnest and searching for… anything. Anything that could tell her the real Matt was in there somewhere. “Was it Smoke?”She whispered._

_“Smoke has guided me. He is my true teacher.” Matt said coldly. “One day I will teach you in turn.”_

_Kira shook her head. “No. You’re going down a path I can’t follow.”_

_“No!” Matt stood up from his regal throne. “You were supposed to be my queen! We can still rule together!”_

_Kira openly let out a sob. “You're tearing me apart Matt! The children! The families you killed didn't deserve any of this!”_

_“Your still holding on to that? Let it go!”_

_Kira’s brown hair fell into her face and hazel eyes. She held out her hand-_

Ben shook his head. No. Kira has _blonde_ hair and _brown_ eyes.

_Kira’s blonde hair fell into her face and brown eyes. She held out her hand to Matt. Her soft skin presented itself to him and he remembered how it felt running along his thighs, his neck, the rough parts of his scars and his burned hands cried out at the memory-_

“Fuck.” Ben grunted. His dick let out a pathetic twitch. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled it at the ends in frustration. He kept thinking about Rey and her hands on him at the library. He couldn’t get her out of his head and now it was affecting his writing. 

Ben scooted his chair away from his desk and bent over with his head in his hands. As a result of the library and _cafe 2187_ incidents, he no longer felt comfortable journeying outside his home to get work done. He was looking for her everywhere. He woke that morning and only put on a pair of pants and vowed to get some word counts in today, and _not_ think about the daily distraction that had been plaguing him for the past week. The grey sweats he wore had shrunk in the wash a few times and his massive thighs filled out the fabric tightly. He could see the outline of his cock growing by the second as he struggled to get his mind under control. 

_Just once...get it out of your system._

Ben looked at his betraying crotch. He was almost at half mast and he hadn’t even done anything yet. All he had done was think of her worried eyes looking up at him, and her soft skin running along his hand. He wondered what it would feel like on his back with her nails in his skin and his mouth on her little tits, all bare for him-

“Fucking hell.” He muttered. _Fine._

Ben scooted back in his chair and rolled over the waistband on his sweats far enough to get out his dick. He spit in his hand a few times and lightly ran his palm over the smooth skin. He breathed out a long sigh and closed his eyes as he rubbed and pulled along his ready shaft. 

_“Do you like it Ben?” Rey came out from behind her closet door and did a little twirl for him. She wore a lace outfit that barely covered the important bits and nothing else._

_“I got a red one. Your favorite color.”_

_“I know baby. You look amazing.” He breathed. He sat against the headboard of his king size and and rested his head on his wall. “Come closer.”_

_Rey obliged and moved to the front of the bed. She slowly crawled on to the comforter and moved on all fours. Her breasts swayed with the movement._

Ben groaned deeply and relaxed further in his office chair. A bead of liquid condensed at his tip and he ran his thumb over the head to smear it. 

_Rey moved his legs apart with her hands and settled between them. “Do you know what I’ve been thinking about all day?”_

_“What sweetheart?”_

_She ran a finger lightly over his core and downward toward his cock. She applied pressure and pressed her palm there. She looked up at him when he huffed out a breath._

_“Your cock...sir.”_

_“Fuck.”_

_Rey smiled and pulled down his underwear slowly, letting his length bob up against his stomach. He was already hard for her and it showed how her little display had affected him._

_Rey wasted no time in licking the sides of him eagerly and handing the base. He groaned loudly when she kissed the tip lightly and looked up at him._

_“Is this okay?” She asked._

_“Yes baby. Don’t stop.”_

_Rey opened her mouth and sucked him down inch by inch. Her warm mouth enveloped him and he could see the bulge in her cheeks from his girth. She moved him down her throat and swished around with her tongue._

He wasn’t going to last. His hand started moving faster and he gathered pre-come at the head with every swipe. A drop of sweat slowly moved down from his temple to his ear.

_“Your doing so good baby. Taking me deep like this.” He moaned. “Gonna fill that little mouth up real soon.”_

_Rey hummed around him and he felt it deep in her throat. The vibrations moved down his dick and he felt it in his balls. Rey knew, and she lifted a hand to softly massage his skin there._

_Ben tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her face to his dick and set a rhythm he needed. Seeing her head bob up and down on his member and the feel of her warm, wet mouth had him seeing stars._

_“Fuuuck.” He whispered, and released down her throat. He pumped his cum into her awaiting mouth and she drank him down and never let a single drop escape her lips. She held him there and kept him warm until he was finished, and then licked up the sides and around the base, cleaning him up. Ben pulled her up toward him and enveloped her mouth with his own, vowing to never let her go._

Ben opened his eyes and groaned. He had made a mess of his chest and hands. A light sheen of sweat covered him and was combining with his cum. His cock now lay limp between his legs, satisfied. 

Ben glared at his dick, and then his sticky hands. He finally felt the tension in his shoulders leave his system, but now he felt like a complete douchebag for thinking of a girl he barely knew in such a way. He pulled up his sweats and headed for the kitchen for some water and a cloth to clean with.

He quickly cleaned his hands under the faucet and then grabbed a soft towel from the cabinet. He was running it under the water when he heard a noise.

Ben turned his head quickly. A hesitant knock came from his front door. The shuffling of feet could be heard outside.

“Shit.” Ben quickly turned off the faucet and wiped his chest with the cloth. He shuffled to the light switch and turned it off while he cleaned himself. _Maybe if they think Im not home they'll go away I didn’t order anything this is such a bad time-_

“Ben? Are you in there?”

Ben’s mouth dropped. The thickness of the wood muffled her voice, but there was no mistaking the accent he had been fantasizing about. It was Rey.

There was another knock, louder and braver this time. 

Ben hurled the dirty rag into the sink and wiped at the leftover sweat and wetness with his nervous palms. His chest was still bare and his sweats were barely on but _oh God Rey is outside and she wants inside and-_

Ben swung open the door and stood in the doorway. Rey slightly jumped at the suddenness and tilted her head upwards. She held a small bag in her hands as well as an envelope. 

“Rey. This is a surprise.” 

Rey seemed to blush and laugh nervously. Her eyes kept traveling down his chest and back up to his eyes quickly.

_Do I still have cum on my chest holy shit this is a disaster-_

“Poe and Finn told me where you lived, I hope that’s okay.” She finally said.

“Sure.” Ben crossed his arms over his front nervously. “What can I do for you?”

“Ummm...” Rey thrust the contents of her hand out to him. “This is from Poe and Finn! It’s a party bag for little Henry. His birthday is next Saturday and they wanted to invite you. Finn had to watch the cafe today and Poe got called in to work so I'm doing all the deliveries for them.” 

Ben grasped the paper bag gingerly. It had an impressive weight to it and he was sure it contained some kind of mandatory themed costume item he was supposed to wear to the four year old's birthday party. “Thankyou.” He said.

“Its at my house this year. They’re getting the kitchen redone in their flat and needed a yard for the bouncy castle.”

Ben tried not to grimace. _A bouncy castle._

“The address in is the bag.” 

Ben looked back up at Rey. “Thankyou Rey. I’ll try to be there.”

Rey fumbled with the envelope in her hand. “This is also for you. I noticed it fall out of your pocket that day at the library. You were gone before I could return it to you.” She handed him the white envelope with a little more care this time than the bag.

Ben took it from her hand and tried not to let their fingers touch. The last thing he needed was another reminder of how she felt. He thought he saw her face fall, but it must have been the poor lighting in the hallway of his penthouse. 

He turned the envelope over in his hands and read the label.

RESISTANCE PUBLISHING

KYLO REN

 _Shit. It was his deadline notice._ Ben got the mail that day before going to the library. It was so cold he shoved the single envelope in his coat pocket and ran to his car before his fingers froze. It must have fallen out after Rey inspected his fingers. 

“Oh.” Ben put it in his sweats pocket firmly. The waistband moved slightly downward with his aggression. Rey’s eyes moved again. “Um...thank you for returning it to me.”

“Your welcome.” 

Ben ran his free hand through his hair. The pair were left standing silently staring at each other across the threshold. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” He finally offered, completely avoiding the subject of him receiving Kylo Ren’s mail. “I have earl grey.” 

_That’s the kind of tea british people drink isn't it?_

“Oh..well I’d love to but I have to make some more deliveries before my shift.” Rey shrugged and smiled. “Rain check?”

Ben nodded. “Of course. I know your busy.” He stepped back and grasped the door handle, preparing to say goodbye. 

“I hope to see you next week Ben.” Rey said as she turned away towards the elevators. “I really hope you come.” 

_Oh he will._

* * *

Poe clapped him on the shoulder. “Great day for a birthday party eh?”

“Yes. It is unseasonably warm.”

Ben stood leaning against the wood siding in the shade. He was trying to make himself blend in and disappear like his alter ego for the day, Clark Kent. He wore his thick rimmed black glasses and a henley stretched tight across his crossed arms. Poe had found him towering over a small mass of toddlers as they begged for piggyback rides.Most of the kids had gone home now, but there were a few stragglers. 

Poe himself wore a tight spandex outfit resembling Captain America. Finn was dressed as the Falcon. Henry wanted a superhero party it seemed. 

And Rey was dressed as…

Well. Ben had arrived fashionably late and had only gotten glimpses of her so far. She was running around tending to the guests and every time their eyes met she was whisked away. Ben grabbed a soda and retired outside to get a semblance of peace.

“Thanks for Henry’s gift by the way. You know he loves Superman.”

Ben nodded and took a sip of his beverage. He wore the glasses that were _strongly_ suggested in the gift basket and he purchased a Superman outfit for the kid to wear. As soon as he had unwrapped Ben’s gift he squealed, and demanded to wear it for the rest of the day. Ben had been carrying him around the backyard above his head for the last hour, making his cape ripple in the wind. 

“Nothing like making a child smile.” Ben said sardonically.

“What about you? Thinking about kids anytime soon Benjamin?” Poe winked.

Ben looked at him sideways. “With who?”

Poe shrugged and feigned innocence. “I don’t know. Finn said you and Rey seemed to be a cute couple.”

“We’re not together.”

“But you could be.”

“But we aren’t. I barely even know her.”

“Ben.” Poe looked him in the eyes. “Your mother isn’t getting any younger, and Henry needs a cousin to play with.” 

Ben looked offended. “ Excuse me? Take him to the park!”

Poe laughed. “Ben it’s not like you haven’t thought about it! I know you seem grumbly on the outside, but you have a soft chewy center just like the rest of us.” Poe seemed proud of himself. “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have flown Henry around the yard and then given every single child here a piggyback ride to their heart's content.”

Ben grunted and took the final sips of his drink. He crushed the can in his fist and hit Poe on the shoulder. “Always a pleasure talking with you Poe.” 

Ben walked away and Poe shouted after him. “Rey is in the kitchen cleaning up! Why don’t you go help her?”

Ben _didn’t_ go into the kitchen, though he did walk by it. Rey was there serving a kid a to-go plate of cake, much to the disdain of the parent standing a few feet away. The sugar high from the juice and the cake was sure to keep them all up tonight. Ben smirked at the thought and Rey looked up at him as he walked by and smiled. He smiled back and kept walking. His advantage of movement allowed him to finally see her outfit for the day.

Rey was wearing a Wonder Woman outfit. The Lasso of Truth sat curled up on her hip and the metal arm bands decorated her wrists. The bright colors of red and blue colored her torso in patriotic themes and the skirt…it made her lean legs go on for miles and display her perfect bottom. His mouth watered slightly and he made himself keep walking on. 

The party was almost over and Ben hadn’t even gotten to talk to her yet. He knew he should leave. There was nothing more creepy about an adult man with no children loitering at a child's birthday party. Even so, he wandered the small house and went up the stairs in search of an excuse to stay longer. A bright bedroom caught his eye and he ventured inside.

The walls were painted a soft green color and was lit up by the evening light through the open windows. Small succulents sat almost stacked upon each other in every available sill space. The room was a tiny one and a small twin bed was shoved in the corner under a variety of quilts. Ben walked in further upon the plush carpet and something he recognized caught his eye.

His books. Every volume that _Kylo Ren_ had ever published were sorted neatly on a small bookshelf under the window. Ben bent down to get a better look.

 _The Whisper. Saber._ The first two books in _The Kira Chronicles_. Even his darker stuff from when he was still at the First Order was there. Ben ran his fingers across the spines in amazement. He didn’t think there was anyone out there that owned more than two of his novels. Some of them weren’t even being printed anymore. He grabbed one off the shelf at random and opened it up. Inside there were drawings and notes scribbled in the margins and between the lines. There were little hearts or small smiley faces, and he even saw a grocery list. These books were well worn and loved. 

“Have you read those?”

Ben whirled around. Rey stood leaning against the doorframe, smiling. He was momentarily blown away by the gesture.

“Yeah... I’ve read them.” Ben stood to face her, a little sheepish at invading her room.

Rey walked in further, hips moving with her skirt. She stood beside him and bent down to peer at the bookshelf. The skirt was barely long enough to cover her bottom and Ben could see the hint of something red underneath. He swallowed his drool.

Rey stood and thumbed through a book she brought from the shelf. “This one is my favorite. The dynamic between Matt and Kira and the struggles they both face really come alive off the page.” 

She held _Saber_. It was his most recent novel and was absolutely crucified by the critics. He got a lot of bad press for the writing decisions to connect Matt and Kira like they never had been before. 

“That one isnt my favorite.” He mumbled. 

Rey put the book back in its place. “Which one is?”

Ben shrugged. He looked down at the spines and saw his mediocre writing and plot points. “None of them really.”

Rey cocked her head. “Really? I would’ve thought _Saber_ was your favorite too.”

“Why?”

“That day in the Cafe. I saw your computer screen. I saw you writing about Matt and Kira. At first I thought it was just fanfiction..maybe you were a really passionate fan of the books and wanted more.” Rey took a step closer. “But then that day in the library you dropped that envelope. It said _Kylo Ren_ on it.” 

Ben stopped breathing.

“I’ve been beginning to think there is more to you than meets the eye Ben Solo.”

“I can explain-”

Rey kissed him. It was a quick surge up to meet his mouth, her tiptoes forming an arch like a ballerina to reach him. Her mouth was soft and moved against his slowly and hesitantly. Ben wrapped an arm around her middle to bring her to him and she let out a gasp in relief. 

Rey broke off lightly.“I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.” 

Ben rubbed circles in her back. “I’ve been trying not to think about you for weeks.”

Ben captured her mouth with his before she could say anything else. His pants were already getting tight and if she admitted her feelings towards him anymore things were gonna get awkward. He didn’t know how many kids were left downstairs but one was too many for what his pants had in mind.

Rey pressed herself closer and opened her mouth to him, breathing him in. Her hands wound around his shoulders and pulled him down to meet her. His back arched to accommodate her short stature and twinged a bit.

Ben _harrumphed_ , and grabbed Rey by the rear and roughly hauled her up into his arms. Her strong legs tightened around his middle as she squealed at the sudden change in altitude. Ben chuckled softly and moved his mouth to her jaw, her ears and neck.

“Ben,” Rey gasped, “All the kids are gone.”

Ben froze momentarily. “We’re alone?”

Rey smirked down at him “There’s no one in this house but us now.”

_Well that changes things_

Ben spied the small bed out of the corner of his eye while Rey took one of his earlobes in her mouth. He groaned. 

“Rey...I-I...ugh you need to tell me what you want.” He breathed. Her mouth on his sensitive ears was very distracting.

Rey breathed on his lobe. “I want you to carry me to that bed and fuck me Ben Solo.”

Ben roughly kissed Rey and walked towards the mass of quilts in the corner. His knees hit the foot and he leaned over to gently lay her down. A T-shirt quilt on top with “Jakku Soccer” caught his eye. The sound of his belt crinkling brought him back to the present. 

Rey is undoing his belt and shoving his pants down his thighs. Ben tries to remove her outfit at the same time and their arms get entangled in each other momentarily, and the arm that Ben is using to support himself above her collapses. He falls ungracefully onto her chest with an _oompf_ while his pants are around his ankles. 

Rey laughs out loud and her shoulders move with her breaths. Ben’s ears get hot and he looks up at her, smiling shyly.

“It’s been a while for me.” Rey admits. 

“Me too.”

Rey takes Ben’s face in her hands and brings him to her, slower this time. Ben repositions himself over her and settles between her thighs. The pants jeans are finally kicked off Ben slides the zipper down her side of her outfit when they both need a breath. He sits up on his knees and slowly pulls the skirt down her legs. Rey is left in a red boyshorts and a cotton bra. His hands move up and cover her small mounds completely. Rey squirms.

“Perfect.” He mumbles. He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth and works the other breast with his fingers. The cotton in his mouth smells like her and he can feel the firmness under his tongue. Rey arches her back under him and breathes out softly.

The bra is removed up and over her head and soon she is bare before him. Ben returns to her breasts, a single minded man focused on what is in front of him. He tugs and pulls her nipple with his lips sucks the delicate flesh into his mouth. He licks long stripes between them as he switches to the other neglected breast. His soft bite into the underside makes her gasp and he files the sound away for later. He can feel the rough calluses on his hands from weight training scrape against the softness of her flesh as he kneads and grabs them. Ben takes his luxurious time getting her chest to heave with every breath. 

Rey sneaks a hand past him and he can feel her moving between her legs. Ben grunts. He grabs her wrist and pins it back above her head. Rey whines. 

“ _Ben_.” 

“Shhh. I'm going to take care of you, sweetheart.”

He moves down her body, kissing the skin as he goes. He kisses her belly, her navel, and the top of her mons. Ben settles on his knees before her and puts his head in the middle of her thighs, breathing in her scent. The light is getting low in the room, but he can clearly see the wetness in her middle of her shorts. 

“So wet for me already. Did me sucking on your tits get you like this Rey?”

Rey sighs, and shifts her hips in answer. Ben slowly peels the red fabric from her hips, folding it over itself as it goes. He takes them off of her and flings them somewhere in the room, anywhere but on her body. Rey’s knees go on his shoulders and he kisses the inside of her thighs lightly. Her soft, pink skin invites him in and he puts his mouth right on her, licking lightly. He teases the outside of her lips with his tongue and sucks. She’s so wet already and he could taste her sweetness on his tongue. 

Rey weaves her hands through his locks as he sucks and licks on her sensitive area. He’s barely touched her clit, only taking it into his mouth briefly and working it with his tongue before neglecting it. She undulates her hips everytime he gets close to the top and she whines when he moves away. 

“Please Ben.”

Ben looks up from his position. He sucks a mark into her thigh. “Please what, Rey?”

Her lids are half lowered as she gazes at him. Ben feels like he could get lost in her eyes. “My clit, Ben.”

Ben moves closer to her bundle of nerves. He noses it and sucks _just_ below it. “What about it?”

“Suck on my clit Ben _please_.”

Ben’s cock feels like it grows two sizes and he groans at her words. He shifts his hips against the mattress through his undershorts. He obligues her begging, and takes her clit into his mouth and works it life she asked. He inserts two fingers while he sucks and feels her stretch around him. She’s so _tight_ around his digits and he thinks about how she would feel around his dick. He moans into her skin and works her with his fingers more. 

Rey is moving her hips steadily against him now, and Ben moves an arm to bracket her belly to the bed. She moans and gasps.

“Ben. I-I need-”

He knows what she needs. She’s thrashing around above him and her legs are getting tighter around his head by the second. His chest rumbles with his groan at how _wet_ she is around his digits. He’s sure his whole chin is covered in their combined saliva and fluids and he doesn’t even care.

Ben licks a fat stripe up the middle once more and positions his mouth above her opening. He prepares to insert his three fingers. He takes her clit into his mouth and sucks _hard_ as he pushes in his fingers at the same time, crooking them upwards and rubbing at her front walls.

Rey arches her back and moans loudly, he can even hear it around the vice her legs have formed around his ears. Wetness gushes out onto his tongue and he laps at it like a dehydrated dog. He feels like a man who hasn’t drank in three days and licks up her fluids around her thighs eagerly. Her thighs press his head into her and he feels a little lightheaded, but wouldn’t move for the world.

Rey eventually loosens her thighs and lays them down on the bed around him. Ben licked her through her orgasm and kissed her thighs reverently as she breathed. 

Soft hands grasp his shoulders and tug upwards. He stretches out and lays over her, his erection poking into her belly as he moves to kiss her. He opens his mouth to her deeply, licking into it like he did her pussy. 

Rey takes her hands and tugs off the rest of his clothes. When she pulls down his shorts his cock juts up proudly. Wetness beads at the darkened tip and a little smears on her belly. He aches in his hips.

“Rey.” He breathes. “Can I-?”

“Yes yes.” Rey kisses him urgently. “Yes Ben, please fuck me.”

Ben lifts and hips and shoves a pillow underneath. He supports himself with an arm above her head and grasps his cock with the other. He bends his hips to line up with her entrance and he pushes in slowly. 

Rey sighs and moves her core with him. She whines a bit when he gets to eager and he hast to bite his arm to keep from plunging in. She feels so fucking _good_ around him it drives him insane. Her fluids ease his movements inwards, and soon he’s deep within her. He pauses breathes in the smell of Rey around him as he checks on her.

A few tears have escaped the corners of her eyes and her chest is heaving.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey are you okay?” Ben panics and tries to smooth her hair, touch her cheek, _soothe_ her.

_Fuck I hurt her I cant belive I did this fuck my girl-_

“I'm okay. You're just-big.” She tightens around him as she talks. “Just give me a second. I thought I was ready but you surprised me.” She breathes.

Ben almost busts it right there. He looks down at their joined hips and sees himself splitting her open around him. Her pink flesh is tight around his cock and he moves just a bit, seeing it stay with him. His eyes close tightly. 

Rey grasps his shoulders and pulls him down to her in a deep kiss. He moves his hips shallowly within her, taking it slow. He pulls out and inch or two and pushes back in, working the muscle to be more accommodating. After a few moments he feels Rey relax and the tension in her core dissipates. She breathes out and hides her face in his neck, sucking on it.

Ben takes his cue and pulls all the way out lazily, and pushes back in to the base of him. He rotates his hips in her and she moans in his ear. He does it again, rougher this time. Her tits jiggle when he gets rough and he becomes addicted to seeing the little mounds move.

“You like it when I fuck you like this Rey? You want me to fuck you hard and make your little tits move?” Ben says lowly.

“Fuck yes” Rey whispers agianst him.

Ben grunts and sits up on his knees. Rey is spread out before him with her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. He grasps the outside of her thighs firmly and drives into her, bringing her body to him over and over. Rey moans with every movement and the sound makes his spine tingle. He can see everything from his position. Every facial expression of pleasure and sweet pain make themselves dance across her cheeks and he drinks her in. The sound of wet slapping skin fills the room.

“My perfect girl, letting me fuck her like this,” Ben breathes out. “You have such a tight little cunt, so _fuckable_.”

Rey looks up at him and her pussy tightens in response to his words. She’s getting tighter again and Ben knows she’s about to come. He can feel pressure in his spine and he knows he’s about to join her. 

“Your taking my fat cock so well baby.”

“ _Ben_.” Rey whines. Her fists above her head form little balls.

“I know baby. I want you to touch yourself. Come around my cock sweetheart.”

Rey does as she’s told and pinches her nipples with her fingers. She works her tits much like Ben did earlier, and he’s mesmerized between the contrast of her hands and his. His balls cramp at the sight.

“Rey.” He urges. “Come for me baby, please.”

Rey looks up at him and she does. Her fingers grip her breasts tightly and she cries out, just as loud as last time. Ben feels her pussy squeeze him and pulse around his cock. He pounds into her a few more times and his hips stutter. Ben hold her hips firmly against him as he pumps her full of his cum. He lets his head rest against his neck and he moans and jerks his hips. He pulls out slightly and pushes back in and he sees white drops fall to the sheets. He releases again at the sight, gritting his teeth.

Rey lies pliant below him and he collapses atop her. His lips find her forehead and he places kisses randomly on her skin there. He feels her arms hold him by his shoulders as she surrounds herself with him. His cock stays warm within her cunt and he shifts his hips as he slowly softens as time goes by. They lay there, basking in each other and kissing anywhere they can reach; cheeks, foreheads, and lips. 

Eventually, Ben rolls them around to where she lays on his chest and his back rests on the sheets. He was fretting about crushing her and didn’t have the strength to keep his full weight off her. Rey doesn't seem to mind and lets out a happy noise and pushes her face into his neck. Ben’s feet hang slightly off the twin bed but he couldn’t care less. He rubs little circles into her back with his thumbs. 

The light in the room is gone completely now, and Ben closes his eyes and watches his pupils move under his eyelids. 

* * *

_Hair._ In his _mouth_ . _God he needed to get a haircut, it was really getting away from him._

There was a bright beam of sunlight shining right through his lids, irritating him. _Why didn’t I close the curtains last night?_

_Why is my chest so heavy-_

Ben opened his eyes. A fit, freckled body had snuggled up halfway to his side and half on top of him. Legs were tangled within his own, even though one of his was off the mattress. His foot tickled the fuzzy rug on the floor. 

_Rey._

His memory returned to him and everything from the night before came back. He remembered how soft her skin felt against his, and how his hands had consumed her entirely. He remembered the pure bliss he felt when he buried himself within her. 

She still was asleep soundly, letting out little snores with every breath. Ben moved a stray piece of hair out of her face gently. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer.

Bens chest felt like it was going to burst from his body. He steadily let out a breath and kissed her lips softly. His arms wound around her and held her tight. 

Suddenly, the sun in his eyes and the hair in his mouth was the best feeling in the world.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rey!Can!Take!Three!Fingers!


End file.
